This invention relates in general to materials handling, and, more particularly, to a heat conserver for bell-type ovens primarily designed for heat shrinking of a protective plastic film about a pallet-supported load.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a heat conserver for use with bell-type ovens for preventing heat loss while the oven is in inoperative position. It is customary to maintain the heating elements of such ovens in a constantly energized state so that during the intervals between actual heat shrinkage, there is sustained a most substantial loss of radiated heat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a heat conserver for bell-type ovens which uniquely serves to effect a substantially even heat distribution throughout the oven during the inoperative periods so that when the oven is presented to the work, the resultant shrinkage will be substantially uniform as contradistinguished from ovens currently used wherein a relatively higher temperature is developed in the upper portion of the oven during inoperative junctures resulting in an undesired increase in shrinkage in the upper portion of the work.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a heat conserver of the type stated which conduces to marked economy in operation of bell-type ovens.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a heat conserver of the character stated which may be easily adapted for utilization in conjunction with currently operated ovens, without necessitating costly and time-consuming modifications.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a heat conserver of the type stated which is of sturdy construction, being fabricated of markedly few components of simple character thereby conducing to durability and reliability.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a heat conserver of the type stated which is especially suitable for use with ovens having infrared emitters which have high heat emissivity, as well as excellent heat absorption for re-emission.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a heat conserver economical in construction and the incorporation of which materially enhances the usability of bell-type ovens.